Souls Are A Mindless Self Indulgence
by Sara Cook 343
Summary: HI! -really happy!- This is a bleach story. orginal if you ask me! i hope you guys like it ... i hope so ... Well i love you guys. BYE! -Wave-
1. Info And Chapter 1: Trolls!

†Souls Are A Mindless-Self Indulgence †

Prologue

The earth below her was moist against her feet as she ran. The eastern wood was dark and thick. Her head up trying to see where she was going but the tears she cried burned her eyes and made it hard to see. Behind her she could hear the yelling of the predators screaming her name. Her mothers' words rang through her head as she tripped over her own two feet. She fell on her knees but the looked behind her. The firey radiance reflected in her eyes. Her heart beated with painful sobs as she watched her mother burn to the stake. She screamed but no sound. She whispered something that echoed through the forest. The predators saw her and then her beating heart felt a pain like no other. She fell backwards and looked to the sky. The holy brightness of stars broke into flames and the dark sky was a smoldering red. She closed her eyes and her body died. Now her sad, lonely soul remains on this earth till she finds her way of peace and happiness.

Info

Name: Maura (Dark) Anima (Soul)

Status: Wicken

Age: 15

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 110 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: May 15, 1551

Day Died: August 5, 1566

Village: Salem, Mass.

Ethnicity: British

Personality: Sweet, innocent, willing to help others, protective, powerful, slow, a bit of an airhead, hurt.

 

* * *

Chapter 1: Trolls?!

"Can anyone tell me the definition of the poem?" The teacher asked the classroom. The room was dead silence until Tatsuki raised her hand. "Ah yes Tatsuki?" Tatsuki started explaining the poem. Ichigo on the other hand had his mind set on something-

"Ichigo!" He heard Rukia behind him whispering. "A Hollow, you have to go, NOW!" She ordered him in that tone that annoyed him very much so.

"And what about you, aren't you coming with me?!" Ichigo said in his normal irritated tone. He was annoyed with this Hollow crap during school. His grades were dropping because of it and he wasn't very happy because of it.

"No! And anyways this spiritual pressure is starting to go off the charts! I don't know what kind of Hollow it is but if you don't hurry up it will keep getting stronger! GO!" She whispered harshly. Her hand went on his shoulder and her tracker/cell phone and her glove fell into his jacket pocket.

He growled and the raised his hand instantly. "Uh yes Ichigo?" The teacher asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He said. He said it so fast and sudden that the teacher nodded and was confused to what was going on. He stood up quickly and then sort of ran out of the room.

Rukia sat back in her desk and took a deep breath. This spiritual pressure was nothing that she had ever felt before. She didn't want to tell Ichigo that, she thought it was a good idea to keep it to herself. This . . . This Hollow wasn't a regular Hollow . . . it wasn't even a Menos. _**What is this power?**_ Rukia thought, _**This is really starting to piss me off!**_

But for Ichigo on the other hand . . .

"DAMN IT! HOW DO YOU USE THIS STUPID THING!?" Ichigo was yelling at the tracker/cell phone. He was running down the streets trying to find this Hollow that Rukia was talking about but this THING was getting in his way. He screamed and then put it in his pocket and took a hard right turn. But when he turned that corner he saw something that he wasn't expecting. The Hollow and a **THING** This thing was as tall as the bear like Hollow but did not resemblance anything of a Hollow. Its tall, fat body of a human; light brown skin, big nose, bald head, under bite, big ears and huge appearance. To Ichigo it looked like a . . . Troll? The Troll like monster then picked up the bear like Hollow and threw it in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo then fell to the floor, not wanting the Hollow to hit him or anything. So when it pasted him, Ichigo got up and started screaming at the thing. "Hey you . . . you thing! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING HOLLOWS WOULD YA!? YOU ALMOST HIT ME WITH THAT THING!" Ichigo was screaming and his temper was pretty high but as he stood there pointing at the thing that threw the Hollow he noticed the thing didn't pay any attention to Ichigo at all. It just stood there staring at the Hollow which tried to stand but failed. "Why I ought a . . . !" Ichigo said under his breath and this time the thing looked at him.

"You ought a what?!" The troll spoke with a low baritone and Ichigo twitched as it looked at him with it big eyes. The troll squinted at Ichigo and saw that Ichigo was in a soul reaper outfit and started to laugh. The laugh was so loud it kind of shook the earth a bit. Ichigo raised one eyebrow and was kind of getting annoyed by this **TROLLS **laughter. It stopped laughing and looked at Ichigo and its voice was back to that annoyed tone. "You a soul reaper, you finish it off, while I take care of host." As it spoke the earth shook some. The troll turned around and fell to the floor so that he was sitting on the ground. It's back towards Ichigo so it couldn't see Ichigo's pissed, annoyed, confused look.

"Host? What . . . ?" Ichigo trailed as he looked beyond the troll and saw the "Host". The "Host" was a soul, a girl soul. She was talking to the troll and then the troll held out its hand. The soul took its huge pointer finger and hugged it. She then let go, looked up at the troll and smiled so brightly it made Ichigo's insides turn. She then looked away from the troll and looked at Ichigo. She must have felt him staring at her and she smiled shyly at him. He immediately noticed how beautiful she was by looking in her mossy green eyes, her short tree bark down hair. The ratty clothes wrapped around her small body. But the one thing he noticed the most was that she had no chain or hole in her chest. She smiled at him sweetly but shyly and the scream of the Hollow disrupted his thoughts. He turned to face the Hollow which figured out to stand again. He smirked as he drew his sword from its hilt. He ran at it with full speed and jumped. He slashed the hollows face and landed on his feet. He watched the Hollow disappear in that glittery power. He smirked some more and turned around. "What the . . . !" The thing and the girl soul were gone. He scratched his head and looked around the area. "Their gone?" He grunted and put his sword back in his hilt. He then turned to walk back to school when:

"Soul Reaper?" He heard a soft toned voice with a British accent behind him. He turned around to find the girl soul in front of him. Now that she was closer to him, he saw that she was around his age and about 4 to 5 inches smaller than he was. He blinked because of the fact that she looked so much like the people from his history books from the 1800's. She then smiled and spoke again. "Thank you Soul Reaper. I don't think Clark could have taken care of that fully. If it wasn't for you I don't think he would have made it. I am very grateful, thank you." And with that she curtseyed. Her voice was soft and sweet to Ichigo's ears. Every word she spoke Ichigo felt his body relax. He then realized that **THING** had a name and he snapped out of the trance that she put him in.

"Wait!?" He said suddenly. She blinked in confusion. "That **THING** has a name!?" She then started to giggle like he was joking around with her, but he was being totally serious. He stood there staring at her and she suddenly stopped. She saw that he was being totally serious but Ichigo on the other hand was in a second trance because her laughter was even more beautiful that her voice and confused as why she was laughing. He really had no idea what that** THING** was.

"Oh I see." She said and covered her mouth. "Ah, well I guess I'll tell you later. I must leave you. I owe you Soul Reaper for saving my life." She then did something Ichigo thought souls couldn't do; she kissed him on the cheek. "Many thanks, good bye Soul Reaper." She turned to disappear and as she turned Ichigo saw a tint of pink upon her cheeks.

She then disappeared and Ichigo felt his face felt his face getting hot. _**I didn't think souls could kiss. **_Ichigo thought as he brought his fingertips the cheek that was just kissed. _**They can't! But then how did she . . . she must be like the other souls . . . WAIT! **_Ichigo then realized something he didn't catch because he was to busy thinking of his first kiss on his cheek that wasn't his mom.

"Hey! Come Back! What do you mean by you'll tell me later?" Ichigo's temper got the best of him so he started to yell. "Come Back! I need to know! AHH!" he screamed and started to throw a fit. He let some of his anger out by screaming but then stopped and grunted. He then turned around and stomped all the way back to school.

* * *

"Maura why do you insist on teasing him? He a Soul Reaper, I hate Soul Reapers!" Clark insisted. He and Maura were floating on a cloud in the sky above Karakura Town watching Ichigo walk back to school. They were also accompanied with two other lost souls.

"Clark why don't you go home? The other witch hollows are probably wondering where you are." The one, that spoke, was to Maura's left. She had long red hair that was up in a bun with brilliant dark purple eyes. She was wearing a black dress with colorful beads lining the hemming of the dress. And the sleeves fell off her shoulder like a gypsy's. "And let her do what she wants. She knows what she's doing." She was watching Ichigo, as so was Maura.

"But Miss Rachel." Clark started to protest but then Rachel looked over her shoulder and glared at him with a death glare. He then put his hands together and disappeared into his world that he comes from.

"I guess it was a good idea for you to go down to earth, huh Maura?" The other that spoke was sitting to the right of Maura. She had jet black hair halfway up, with bangs covering her left eye. She had radiant blue eyes and very fair skin. She had a black shirt with a gray skull on the front of it and one of the sleeves was falling off her shoulder. She was also wearing skin tight jeans with a studded belt. She nudged Maura's shoulder and then bit her lip. "Cause he's hot!" She moaned and Rachel looked at her in disgust.

"Eww, Britney shut up!" Rachel said with disgust and Rachel looked at Britney while leaning forward.

"Ohh like you weren't thinking it either gypsy!" Britney snapped.

"Shut up you whore!" At this point they were full fledge fighting and all that bickering was giving Maura a head-ache.

"Guys!" Maura screamed and they both stopped and looked at her. "How about you both just shut up and hear me out." Maura sighed and continued. "I know going down there was a huge mistake he could do something for me." Rachel and Britney looked at Maura. "He could be the one." Rachel and Britney then looked at each other and smirked. "So don't even think of coming down with me when I go!" Rachel and Britney whined and Maura giggled. "So lets see if he can handle all this and plus . . . . . he is kind of cute." Maura blushed and Rachel and Britney started laughing.

"Told you!" Britney said and they all started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Crack And Steroids

Chapter 2: Crack and Steroids

"So let me get this straight." Rukia was sitting at her desk. She was leaning back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were closed, interpreting what Ichigo just said. Ichigo was standing in front of her desk, hands in his pockets and just about to loose his temper because he has just explained the whole story to Rukia about 20 times. They were in their empty history class which had just broke for lunch 10 minutes ago and Ichigo was getting really hungry. "So you saw a troll and a girl soul without the Chain of Fate." She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo roll his eyes and nod. "And this "Thing"." She quoted the word 'thing' with her fingers and continued, "Had a name and threw a Hollow at your head." She said solemnly and then she started yelling. "Are you joking me!? I have never heard so much foolishness in my life! Trolls haven't existed like that for about 500 years! And the girl soul without the Chain of Fate! The last soul like that died in 1566!"

"Well I'm so sorry that you disapprove! 'Cause I know what I saw! And it was a troll and a girl soul without . . . what ever that thing is!" Ichigo had just lost his temper for the second time today, so he took his hands out of his pockets and slammed them on the desk. He leaned over the desk and started yelling in her face.

Rukia gritted her teeth. She stood up quickly, so that the chair she was sitting on was sent flying backwards, she also slammed her hands on the desk and started yelling in Ichigo's face. "Do you know what I think Ichigo?! I think you're on drugs! Steroids and crack! That's why your so mean; **ROID-RAGE**! That's why you saw that troll and that girls soul; **DELUSIONAL** if you ask me! You're on steroids and crack! HA HA! I knew it!"

"One, I'm not of steroids! I'm just a low tolerance for **VERY** annoying people like you! Two, Crack is for fucked-up, no life losers that say crack is their only friend because THEY HAVE NONE!" Ichigo was yelling so loud that you could hear him outside in the hallway.

Rukia smirked and chuckled. "Heh, just like you." The smirk grew on her face. She was playing, asking, wanting him to blow his lid and explode, which he was about to when:

"This is a bad time, no?" they heard a voice behind them and stopped fighting immediately. Rukia looked over Ichigo's shoulder and just stopped; thinking, breathing, everything. She couldn't believe what she set her eyes upon. Ichigo on the other hand stood there mesmerized by the British accent and that soothing, beautiful voice. But when he snapped back to reality, he turned around quickly and saw the girl soul from before. She giggled and smiled so sweetly, "So it is a good time." She giggled again.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Rukia; who had this look of surprise. His eyes followed her as she came out from behind him. "I guess you can say that." Ichigo said keeping his eyes on Rukia because he was getting pleasure from that look of surprise and defeat. Then it hit him like he had just been hit by a train, like a soccer ball to the head, like . . . –you get my point- . . . . "Wait," he interrupted the silence and both Rukia and the girl were looking at him. He pointed a finger at the girl, not meanly but like he was trying to figure something out. "You were going to tell me something later, what is it?"

The girls smile disappeared which turned into a frown. Her head tilted to the side in confusion. She then gasped and jumped like she figured out what e was saying. "Ohh that," Ichigo nodded and she giggled, "I'll tell you later." Ichigo grunted and before he could say anything else she turned to Rukia. "You are Rukia Kuchiki, yes?"

Rukia nodded having nothing to say but stare at the soul which she thought that was lost forever and for never to come back. The most powerful soul in the whole universe, The Soul of an Angel, The Soul of Maura Anima. Rukia remembered learning about the stuff she did in the academy, how she purified the world with her voice in song, how she made the rain fall with her tears, and when she died the world perished in Ice Ages, the plague and natural disasters. But the other thing the Soul Society said was that her soul has been hiding till one day her soul can be fully restored and loved by a Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper that could love her and protect her during anything. And if they could love her or protect her during anything, the world would parish and . . . that wouldn't be too good. "You're teaching him well," Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by Maura's voice and Rukia saw that Maura was talking about Ichigo. "He's strong and unpredictable. He's turning into a wonderful Soul Reaper, Rukia."

"Thank you, Ms. Anima." Rukia then bowed, "Your opinion means so much." And really her opinion really did matter. Even though she was dead, she still said that she was teaching Ichigo the best she could do and knowing that the most powerful Wicken in the world admired her work, she felt that she did something right for once.

Ichigo looked at the girl soul and then to Rukia; who was bowing for some strange reason. He scratched the top of his head, "Will someone tell what's going on?"

The girl soul giggled and then spoke with soft words that made Ichigo melt inside once again, "Well I must leave you. Rukia, Ichigo good day." She bowed and then disappeared.

Ichigo was still scratching his head when she disappeared. He looked to Rukia who had a small smile plastered to her face and Ichigo was too confused to know what the hell happened and why Rukia was smiling. "Okay . . .?" but then it all washed over him and realized that she knew his name! "Wait, how the hell does she know my name!?" Ichigo screamed and looked at Rukia. Rukia started laughing and started to walk out of the classroom to have lunch. "What!?" Ichigo chased after her, "Do not laugh! **STOP LAUGHING!**" He yelled. And by that stupid command Rukia laughed even harder making him even madder and they walked out the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Crying?

Chapter 3: Crying . . .

"What a day." Ichigo sighed. School had just ended for the day and walking one of the main streets in town home. He stretched his arms out almost punching Rukia in the face with his school bag. Rukia growled at him and he yawned annoyingly, "I could take a nap." He said in his annoying yawn, arms still stretched. Rukia hit his arm down with her school bag suddenly and walked ahead of him. Ichigo snickered, "What's your problem?"

Rukia stayed ahead of him, walking fast. She was still confused of what just happened with Maura and Ichigo being an ass wasn't helping her at all with her mood. "Nothing, I'm just . . ." Rukia trailed off, her mind filling with unanswered questions longing to be answered so that she wouldn't feel so uneasy and confused. Its not like she can go back to the Soul Society to ask any questions, shed be killed if she went back.

Ichigo caught up with her because he couldn't hear her speak, "What?" He asked. Rukia jumped because she didn't hear Ichigo come up behind her, she was too lost in her thoughts. Ichigo had been watching her closely all day; she had been acting weird ever since lunch. He thought acting like an ass would at least make her punch him and bring her back to reality but apparently that wasn't working.

She turned her head to yell at him but then sighed, "Forget it." She shook her head and looked away from him.

Ichigo stopped walking but Rukia continued. He watched her walk. She wasn't walking normally; she usually had a bounce in her step but today was different. She slouched over her bag, strides were short. How he knows such things, he doesn't know he just did. He raised an eyebrow and he knew something was wrong but he did know what though. He then shrugged off his thoughts and ran to her side. He didn't dare bother her anymore because he knew something was troubling her, so the rest of the walk was in silence.

Maura was floating on the same cloud before watching every move Ichigo took; in school, walking home and now him home with his family. She sat by herself on the edge of the cloud while Britney and Rachel slept. Maura sighed, _**Tonight**_. She thought, _**Tonight is the night he will become mine**_. Maura smiled and blushed. She looked over her shoulder; Britney and Rachel were sound asleep. So Maura pushed off the cloud and fell down to earth.

* * *

After a long fight of Ichigo trying to make her eat, Rukia laid on her back on Ichigo's bed. She changed into on of Yuzu's nightgowns that she stole not to long ago. She stared at the ceiling, hands behind her head, legs crossed. She just lay there, thinking thee unimaginable. Thinking of questions with no questions. Thinking . . . just thinking. She heard the door open and then close. She did not dare to move; neither did she want to move. She knew it was Ichigo from the way his feet walked over his wooden bedroom floor. She continued to stare at the ceiling till she felt Ichigo standing over her. She turned her head towards Ichigo who was standing at the side of the bed with a very annoyed expression. He was dressed in his pajamas, a white t-shirt and those blue and black plaid pants. His bright orange hair was dripping of water from the shower he had just taken. A towel was laying on his head for drying but he was too fixated on Rukia's attitude to dry his hair.

They stared at each other till Rukia sighed, looked away from him and back to the ceiling. Ichigo had his last straw when she looked away from him and he finally asked, "What's wrong with you? You're really starting to annoy me!"

Rukia looked at him and sighed, "I don't know," Rukia kicked her legs straight up towards the ceiling. She took her hands out from behind her head, reached up for the ceiling and then her arms fell to the side of her face. "It's just ever . . ." Rukia trailed off and turned on her side. She shook her head, "Forget it."

She felt Ichigo sit on the bed. "Sure it's nothing." He said without his angry or annoyed tone. She looked over her shoulder and he was looking straight at her. "If it was nothing, why don't you act like you usually do?" He was teasing her to get something out of her, and from the look upon her face he could tell it was working.

"Because . . ." Rukia started but trailed off and looked away from him. "No, you'll never understand. You'll never-."

"Then tell me-!"

"NO!" Ichigo cut off Rukia but then she cut him. She quickly turned over and jolted up into a sitting position. "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" She screamed.

"Try Me." Ichigo sat there, arms crossed over his chest, face as severe as possible.

Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She opened then and continued to speak. "Ever since Maura came to talk to me, I've been thinking things . . ." Rukia stopped.

Ichigo looked at her with a huge grin plastered to his face. His teasing actually worked and he was a little proud of himself. "Like?" He said with his normal tone but with a bit of dignity. Ichigo was still confused about some of the facts coming out of Rukia's mouth, like who the hell this "Maura" person was so he kind of sat back and was just going to listen to her talk.

"What does she want? She came to see me! That was kind of odd if you ask me!? . . . What does she want . . . ?" Rukia choked at the end of her sentence and Ichigo looked away from her.

Ichigo finally got who that "Maura" person was, it was that girl soul. Ichigo finally spoke, "So why's she so special?" he heard Rukia moved behind him and he heard a sniffle. He rose an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder and saw Rukia . . . crying? She was actually crying. He had never seen her so worked up since he met her. And just the thought of someone making her this worked up and wasn't himself really pissed him off. He wanted to be the one to annoy her and make her like  
this . . . though he never really succeeded the crying part it still made him mad. He got up from bed and walked towards the door. "I'll go get you some water." Ichigo opened the door and closed it. The truth be told, Ichigo hated to be in the same room as a crying girl. It just makes so much drama. He despises drama with a passion. So he just walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get that water so he could get away from the emotional Rukia.

Rukia, on the hand, was too confused that she didn't want to think anymore in her life. But she also sat in Ichigo's bed crying . . . happy tears. If it was true, IF Maura Anima was back from the earth so she could be fully restored back to life, she would save the world from its tyranny and evil. She would come back to help that Soul Reaper to kill off every Hollow and let every lost soul pass on peacefully. She was just so happy that the wonderful, beautiful, peaceful soul the earth was waiting for could be finally purify the earth . . . finally. Rukia then whipped her tears on the sleeve when she saw Maura appear in the middle of Ichigo's room with Maura's back towards Rukia, till Maura turned around.

Maura saw Rukia's tears and gasped, "Rukia what's wrong!?" Maura rushed over to Rukia and tried to aide her but Maura couldn't since she was still a soul. Rukia shook her head and Maura raised an eyebrow. "I knew it, Ichigo broke your heart! He's such a Meany-Head!" Maura attempted to sit on the bed but she just floated above the area where she should be sitting if she was alive. Maura was pissed to see Rukia crying like that but the words Maura was using made Rukia laugh. Maura raised her eyebrow again, "What?"

"One, **EWW**!" Rukia stopped crying and was now laughing at the point that Maura thought Ichigo and her were going out and that he was a . . . "**Meany-Head**". "Ichigo is disgusting and **EWW**,I would never go out with him." Maura giggled and so did Rukia. "And two, the reason I'm crying is . . ." Rukia trailed and then smiled, "Is I have so many things I need to ask you."

Maura then got up, walked to the middle of the room turned towards Rukia, with her hands on her hips. "Well then ask-."

Maura was interrupted by glass shattering against wooden floor. Both Maura and Rukia looked at Ichigo who was standing near the entrance near his room. He, some how, got into the room without anyone hearing him. But when Ichigo was downstairs he had the idea that Maura was bad. Ichigo gritted his teeth at Maura and hands turned to fists, "**Get away from her!**" Ichigo snarled behind his teeth and Maura started to recoil from that vast fuming aura coming from him.

"Ichigo listen-."

"**Save It!**" Maura tried to tranquil his uneasy soul but Ichigo cut her off and started to walk towards her.

"Ichigo stop it before you . . ." Before Rukia could finish her sentence, Ichigo got to Maura and did the most stupid thing he had ever done in the history of his life . . . Ichigo grabbed Maura's arm.

The room then went painstakingly quiet and then a blinding light came from Maura. Ichigo then let go of Maura's arm because it started to burn his hand. Rukia and him shielded there eyes from this light that filled the room killed their eyes.

Shortly the light receded and Ichigo heard Rukia screaming at him. "**ICHIGO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!? YOU IDIOT! YOU FUCKNIG IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!**" Rukia was screeching at him at him but Ichigo couldn't hear a thing. His mind was to set on the fact that there was a living, breathing soul of his wooden bedroom floor . . . and it was his entire fault.


	4. Chapter 4: Your Going To Die Soul Reaper

Chapter 4: You're Going To Die Soul Reaper!

**Time its self has frozen . . . Now the prophecy must be fulfilled . . . He must fight for her life . . . If he dies or not . . . This Soul Reaper is now hers . . . No matter how hard it must be . . . **

Ichigo stood there staring there at Maura, who had just started breathing a couple seconds ago. Her chest was taking long breaths; her lungs getting used to breathing again in . . . how many years she has been dead. Ichigo looked away from Maura and to his hand; her touch still lingering on his fingertips. _**What just happened? All I did was touch her**_. Ichigo thought. He closed his fist and his eyes moved back to Maura who didn't move except when she was breathing.

"**Ichigo! Ichigo!**" His thoughts were interrupted by Rukia screaming in his ear. He looked away from Maura to Rukia who was out of bed and was walking towards him. "Are you listening to me!?" Ichigo turned his whole body towards Rukia. She stood in front of him, her anger on an all new level. "You are screwed! God damn you are so fucking screwed!" Rukia was flailing her arms in the air and screeching on the top of her lungs.

"What just happened? What are you screaming about?" Ichigo said so solemnly you would have mistaken him for a stoner; but he was just stunned about what just happened with Maura.

"**WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED? You just revived the most powerful Wicken in the world! Maura Anima!!!**" Rukia was freaking out, kind of like a mental break-down.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Ichigo learned about Maura Anima in 9th grade during the folklore and myth's unit but it was just a day's lesson. Nothing big, but during the lesson he remembered that the Anima family had the most powerful magic on the face of the earth and the last descendant, Maura Anima, was the most powerful out of the whole family, even though she didn't know how powerful she really was. He remembered that because the teacher said the cause of her death caused disasters all over the world and her soul would come back and replenish the world. At the time he thought it was all just a joke but now looking at the most powerful Wicken of all time passed out on his bedroom floor, he totally wishes he had actually listened that day.

"Okay," Ichigo took a deep breath and looked Rukia in the eyes, "What's going to happen now?"

"Ohh nothing," Rukia said sarcastically and started to spin around in circle, till she spun around quickly and started to scream again and going crazy, "**Just a Witch Hollow coming to earth to fight over her soul with you! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ICHIGO!**"

"Wait," Ichigo was a little freaked out he'll give you that, but a Witch Hollow. That just really threw him off the joy ride; he had never heard Rukia ever mention a Witch Hollow . . . EVER! "What the hell is a Witch Hollow?" He asked Rukia. Then suddenly the wall with his window and next to his bed disappeared. Rukia turned around and Ichigo looked up and saw the troll Ichigo saw that morning.

"That's . . . a Witch Hollow." Rukia said stunned just stood there looking. A huge gust of wind filled the room and the Witch Hollow stood outside but half of its body was leaning into the room, leaning on its elbows.

Ichigo on the other hand has pissed that his wall just magically disappeared. He twitched, "Hey! Big thing from before! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WALL!?" Ichigo, for the second time today, was screaming there and pointing at the troll and, of course, the troll didn't hear him. "**AHHH!**" Ichigo's lid blew off the top and started freaking out as bad as Rukia was before. "Hey are you listening to me!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WALL! **AHHH!**"

The troll looked down at the freaking out Ichigo and then to Rukia, who was as calm as the ocean waves. He leaned inside the house a little more and spoke directly to Rukia. "What's tangerines problem?" That one question he asked Rukia got Ichigo's attention and pushed Ichigo his limits a little too far. He was about to say something but Rukia beat him to it.

"His wall." Rukia said so close to a whisper.

The troll leaned back a bit and started to laugh. As he laughed the earth shook once again. "He freak of that?" he said while laughing, "Tangerine Soul Reaper Stupid!"

The troll continued to laugh and that made the earth shake even worse. By the trolls laughter and rude remarks, Ichigo's attention left the missing wall and to the rude, obnoxious laughter coming from the troll. Ichigo gritted his teeth, "What did you just call me?" Ichigo said with a clenched jaw.

The troll stopped laughing, leaned in so that his nose was about 2 feet away from Ichigo's. "Tangerine. Freak Soul Reaper." The troll said slowly. Ichigo's hands were in fists ready to sock the troll right in the nose. "Heh . . . scary cat!" right then was Ichigo's last straw, he raised his arms in the air quickly but before h could take his first swing, Rukia was behind Ichigo holding his arm back.

Ichigo looked behind him, shocked that she was defending the troll, "Rukia . . ." was all that Ichigo could manage out of his mouth.

Rukia then made Ichigo's arm slowly go back to his side and she stood in front of Ichigo so he wouldn't take another swing at the troll. "A duel." Rukia said softly while looking into his eyes once again.

The troll leaned back a bit and raised an eyebrow. He smirked, "What kind of duel?" He asked as he moved one elbow to Ichigo's bed and put his chin in the palm of his hand.

To Rukia he seemed interested, she smirked. "A duel for Maura's soul."

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelped. He looked at Rukia and saw that devious smile. The troll, on the other hand, smirked along with Rukia; he liked this idea better than smash-Soul-Reaper-butt-and-take-soul-back.

The troll nodded and gestured for Rukia to continue. Her smirk grew, "The first person to bleed critically loses. The other wins. If Ichigo wins, Maura stays on earth. If you win, you can take her back and she becomes a soul again." Rukia explained the basics and then the troll leaned in more.

"I accept your challenge." The troll then stuck out his massive hand for Rukia or Ichigo to shake.

Ichigo snickered and pushed Rukia out of the way. He put his hand on the trolls pointer finger, "It will be kicking your ass!" Ichigo said and the room turned white and they all disappeared into another dimension.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight For The Poor Girls Soul

Chapter 5: The Fight For The Poor Girls Soul

Grassy fields of green and gold filled that area that was surrounded by trees. The moon and the stars were the only thing lighting up the field, perfect area for fighting. They were now standing in that other place, that was right out of town. Ichigo and the troll were giving each other death glares. _**This is going to be TOO much fun! **_Ichigo thought making his death glares deadlier. He then felt a slap to the head and Soul Reaper half left his limp body, which fell to the ground. He whipped around quickly and saw Rukia putting her glove on her shoulder. "Hey could you be more discreet about that!?" He screamed at Rukia as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up and listen!" Rukia said in her normal tone but louder. Ichigo stood there hand on the back of his head as she walked towards him a little more. "Be careful Ichigo, trolls are tricky but well nurtured creatures." Ichigo nodded but his eyes made there way back to the troll who was getting ready; so he really wasn't listening. "Okay . . . well . . . Good Luck . . . you're going to need it." Rukia turned away, carrying him soulless body away from the battle field and walked away . . . FAR away.

Ichigo walked a few steps so that he was facing the ready to pounce troll. The troll cracked his knuckles, "Ready to die Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo snickered and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "I'm not the one who's going to die." He drew his sword.

Once Ichigo drew, the troll put his hands together. Pointer fingers and thumbs together making a triangle in the middle. "Yerif Ecnaidar!" The troll shouted. Then a glowing red ball appeared in the cent of the triangle. Ichigo stood there dumbfounded and confused. He watched the giant red glowing ball grow before Rukia screamed at him to get out of the freakin' way. Ichigo jumped up as the trolls red glowing ball grew as big as Ichigo and the troll heaved it where Ichigo was once standing. Ichigo landed 10 feet away from where he was once standing and where he was once standing the grass of gold and green was in radiant red flames. Ichigo stood there wide-eyes in amazement. Ichigo watched the fireball kill anything its path except before it got to Maura or Rukia it disappeared.

_**A giant fire ball . . . ? What the -.**_

"Ichigo Move!" Ichigo's thoughts were disrupted by Rukia's screaming and another giant fireball. He jumped before the fireball could reach him. He landed another 10 feet away and the grass was in flames once again. "If you haven't noticed trolls use magic to fight." Rukia informed him from a far.

"I've noticed." Ichigo shouted and jumped again to avoid yet another fireball. "And thanks for the warning of something I've already noticed!" Ichigo said and watched the troll summon up yet another fireball. Ichigo noticed that the troll also concentrates his entire mind and energy on making one fireball and that it takes longer for him to make another one . . . maybe a 3 seconds difference. Ichigo took this information into consideration, so he kept dodging them till the time of each fireball being made was about 15 seconds. And every time he was dodging he was getting closer to the troll. So at 18 seconds Ichigo charged at full speed, jumped as high as he could, which let him to the trolls arm. Ichigo began to run up the arm but the troll noticed Ichigo and lost his concentration.

"Hey Tangerine!" The troll was too surprised to react for a second but when Ichigo but when Ichigo got to the shoulder of the troll, the troll swung an open palm to swat Ichigo off his shoulder. But that caused Ichigo to swing his sword and slice the skin on the trolls hand deeply. The troll hand receded and Ichigo drove his sword into the trolls shoulder. The troll screeched and Ichigo pulled his sword out, cut the top of his bicep and jumped away from the troll screams of pain. He landed on the solid earth and ran a short way till he turned around to face the troll. Both Ichigo and the troll stood there short of breath for a moment. Ichigo smiled in victory as he watched the blood roll down the trolls arm and fall to the earth in an rythmatic pattern. The trolls shoulder was hunched over and the hand that was cut was rasping his shoulder. The troll growled, "**You're going to pay for that Soul Reaper!!!**" The troll went to change at Ichigo, who was smirking greatly because he won, when:

"Clark you may not move from where you are standing understood!"

Ichigo, Clark (Troll) and Rukia looked over there shoulders and saw a . . . fairy? She had bleached blond hair that was held up by a bun. A white dress that draped over her very small body; white gloves covering her small arms; her white wings glistened in the moon reflection. She was absolutely stunning. Her voice was calm but demanding. Her complexion was breath taking yet stern. You could have taken her as a total sweet heart but she could be a total bitch. She tilted her head and waited for Clark's response.

Clark dipped his head, "Understood Miss Ava." Clark admitted defeat and fell to his butt. Ichigo but his sword back into his sheath and turned to Rukia who fell to her knees in shock.

"Good, because if moved any I think you would of died!" Miss Ava giggled causing her place a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "Now I'll have the twins take care of you while I go take of Maura." Two elves came out from behind Miss Ava and ran to Clark to aid his shoulder. Miss Ava turned and began to walk to where Maura was lying and saw Ichigo picking up a total traumatized Rukia off her knees and to her feet.

"Come on Rukia stand up already!" Ichigo demanded Rukia, who was on his third try to make her stand. He stood her up and held her arms to her side to help her stand. "Come on Rukia! WAKE UP!" He screamed at her as he stared into her blank eyes.

"You know that's not going to help." Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw Miss Ava about 5 feet away from him and Rukia. Rukia, at that moment, snapped out of his trance and stood on her own two feet. Rukia just stood there staring at the Queen of Witch Wood herself, Madame Ava Averna (Me: You'll learn about Ava and Witch Wood more into the story . . . -_-). Miss Ava was holding her hands over her heart and was smiling. Miss Ava saw Rukia come through and she smiled brighter. "Hehe, you came through Miss Kuchiki. I'm glad it wasn't too much of a shock for you. You've been though a lot already today, no?" Rukia nodded and Ichigo let go of her and stared at the mystical creature that he thought was just all talk. But now staring at the life sized fairy that was as beautiful as Maura, he was thinking this was all dream. He felt his cheeks flush as Miss Ava turned to him, "And you name Noble Soul Reaper?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo straightened up his shoulders but then Rukia hit him in the back with her elbow, "Madame." He finished and Miss Ava sighed.

"Well Ichigo will you hold Maura for me, since you seem to be strong enough." Miss Ava asked and Ichigo nodded. He walked over to Maura, who was lying to Miss Ava's feet. Ichigo scooped her up in his arms and held her to Miss Ava's level. Miss Ava then fingered a cross on Maura's forehead, which started to glow when Miss Ava started speaking a spell in French. "Par la Vie et Le Mort, laisser votre âme pauvre est prise de la medédicition et vit votre vie." (English: By Life and Death, leave your poor soul that has been taken by the curse and live your life.) Miss Ava's French was perfect and as she finished Maura's body rose from Ichigo's arms and glowed for a second. She then fell back into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo looked down at Maura, who was awake and staring into his eyes but soon enough she passed out thinking Ichigo, Rukia and that whole day was a dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Hes The One

Chapter 6: He's The One

"Well that was some night." Ichigo yawned. He was walking down the side streets to school that morning with his bag slung over his shoulder and Rukia by his side. That morning felt refreshed and some what the town felt more alive. And with the sight of Rukia he was even more horrified and repulsed. Rukia had an ear to ear smile, a huge bounce in her step, a twinkle in her eye and was totally out of character! She was absolutely positively glowing and it was really disgusting him out! "What's your problem?"

Rukia at that moment ran a couple steps, stopped, turned on her toes towards him, hands behind her back with bag in hands and spoke with joy. "What are you talking about?! I don't have a problem at all." Rukia giggled turned back around and waited for Ichigo to catch up. He caught up and she continued to walk with that perk in her step.

"Yeah," Ichigo continued to walk but never looked down at her because she was really freaking him out. So he just looked up at the sky, "Then explain the . . . bubblyness?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow and thinking if bubblyness was even a word in the dictionary.

Rukia giggled once more, "Ohh Ichigo, if you only knew." She looked up at him and smiled. But when she looked away from him she stopped walking.

Ichigo still continued to walk but when he didn't feel her next to him, he stopped walking. He turned around and looked at Rukia, who was standing there with a confused expression, looking ahead of herself. But the amazing thing was that glowing, happy aura didn't leave her once bit. "What?" Ichigo said and she continued to stare ahead and not look at him. Ichigo turned around and looked to where Rukia was looking. There were three girls wearing the high school uniform. A girl with black hair that was halfway up that went a couple inches past her shoulders and brilliant blue-green eyes, was sitting on the wall of a house that surrounded the property. Another had red hair that went to her waist and maybe dark purple eyes, was facing Ichigo's direction but was looking down to the ground. And Ichigo saw . . . **Maura** leaning against the wall that surrounded the property of the house, had a pencil in her mouth and was looking down at a piece of paper. Ichigo licked his lips from the sight of Maura which he dreamed of all night. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Could it be her voice? Her eyes? Her whole being? He didn't know, but all he did know at the moment is that he could take his eyes off her and that his hand longed for the touch of her soft skin. He blushed at that fact.

The girl with black hair sighed, "We're lost." She said bluntly.

"We're not lost." The girl with red hair looked up at the one with black hair and the one with red hair did have purple eyes. The one with red hair paused, "We're just . . . uh . . . finding the shortest way to get there, right Maura?"

"No." Maura said suddenly. The red head twitched and the one with black hair jumped off the wall, landed and started laughing. "We're lost." Maura sighed, took the pencil out of her mouth and looked away from the piece of paper.

"Told ya' Rachel." The one with black hair was still laughing.

Apparently the one with red hair was named; Rachel and she looked pissed, "Shut up Britney!" Rachel barked. Britney, the one with black hair, stopped laughing, crossed her arms across her chest and smirked.

"Umm, Excuse Me?!" Ichigo heard Rukia scream for the girls' attention. Apparently Rukia moved in front of Ichigo and since he was to busy looking at Maura he didn't notice Rukia at all. Ichigo looked down at Rukia to tell her to stop but before he could say anything, Rukia had the attention of all three of them. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and I assume you're lost. By any chance are you going to the high school close by here, I see your wearing the same uniform as I am and my friend, so I was just wondering?" Rukia asked while she's hugged her bag.

Ichigo saw Maura and Rachel's face light up and ran over to Rukia but Ichigo noticed Britney's eyes were on him. Ichigo looked away from Maura and to Britney; she was following Maura and Rachel but was walking slowly, eyes still one him smirking. Her smirk was a seducing smirk with a dangerous smile behind it. Her eyes were looking over his body but her piercing turquoise eyes looked as if she was staring through him and that sent shivers down his spine. She licked her lips seductively and finally came to Maura and Rachel, who were talking and introducing there selves to Rukia.

"Well I'm Rachel Starr." Rachel said politely introduced herself with a smile and a generous bow. Rachel then grabbed Britney's arm, who was still staring at Ichigo, pulled Britney towards Rachel so she was between Rachel and Maura.

Britney winced and pulled her arm away from Rachel because she twisted her skin. Britney was about to hit Rachel but stopped and a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw Rukia. "I'm sorry; I'm Britney Starr, Rachel's twin sister." Britney bowed and continued to keep a happy face while watching Ichigo out of her the corner of her eye.

Maura then curtsied and smiled, "And I'm Maura Anima, Rachel and Britney's cousin." Maura tucked the pencil she was holding her ear. She also had her hands over her heart because her heart was racing for some reason that she couldn't decipher.

Rukia giggled and introduced herself. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki and this is my friend Ichigo." She introduced Ichigo for him but all he did was wave and kept his eyes on Maura. He could feel Britney still staring at him but he didn't care. Maura's voice, once again, put him a state of trance that he felt like he could never get out of. That wonderful feeling he get when her presence was so near, came back. Those mixture of feelings of excitement, fear and pleasure, which seem to race through his body, causing him to loose control of his body once again. His feelings were interrupted by Rukia voice and a slight nudge, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head to get his thought of Maura out of his head and looked away from Maura. "Sorry, I spaced out." That little white lie seemed to work so Rukia said they were going to leave and he started to walk ahead of them. Ichigo was all by himself because Rukia wanted to talk to Britney, Rachel and Maura so she was behind Ichigo with them. So Ichigo decided to let out all the feelings that were locked up inside that body of his. He let out a HUGE sigh and his face turned a bright red. All those feeling were making him freakin' loose it and he didn't want to do "it" in front of everyone, so he took another big sigh and calmed down a bit.

_Spaced out my ass! _Britney thought while staring at Ichigo's back.

With twins' intuition and with telepathy Rachel heard Britney and rolled her eyes, _What are you muttering about over there?_

_Ichigo . . . he's the one. _

_Okay now you lost me._ Rachel leaned back to look at her sister who was on the other side of the chatty line of girls.

_Ichigo, he's Maura's Soul Reaper! _The both stopped walking at the same time and starred at each other. Rachel stood there, wide eyes freaking out.

_What NO! He can't be!_

_Believe it! _Britney looked back to Ichigo's back, _Can't you feel it! His spiritual pressure! He had to be the one to touch her!_

_Okay! Okay! What do we do now? _Rachel screamed in her head and looked at Ichigo.

_We try our hardest to keep this information from Maura and hopefully she won't figure it out anytime soon. _Britney started to walk again and looked to the ground and started to snicker. Britney looked up and started Ichigo's butt caught her eye. "Damn that boy is fine." Britney licked her lips.

Rachel looked at Britney's face that was full of lust and the Ichigo, ". . . Whore . . ." Britney looked at Rachel and growled. Rachel laughed and ran to catch up to Rukia and Maura. Britney growled some more and ran after Rachel because she wasn't about to get lost again.


	7. Chapter 7: To Lightheaded To Think

Chapter 7: To Lightheaded To Think

"Thank you very much for walking us here." Maura thanked for Rachel and Britney and smiled shyly. Britney was standing far away from them and was scoping out every guy that walked by her. Rachel, on the other hand, was looked every where for thee most relaxing spot of campus. Maura laughed nervously and Rukia giggled. Rukia smiled and watched Maura turn to retrieve her cousins that were making a scene on the first day. Rukia laughed and then started began to walk to homeroom. Instead of following her, Ichigo stood there watching Maura walk away. The way she walked, the way her hair bounced and she walked away from him. The way he looked at her, it was as if he was fascinated by the goddess of black magic and it would kill him just to be alone with her for one night. All he wanted was just to be with her, feel her touch, listen to her talk, and kiss thee un-kissable. He turned red thinking these untold thoughts of love and explicit images of love making. These images of dreams he dreamt all night of her being close to him or even both of them wanting that feeling of being inside each other. These feelings he was sensing made him get lost in his own body once again. But before he knew it the bell interrupted his thoughts and he freaked because he was going to be late for homeroom.

* * *

The bell had just rung for lunch when Keigo Asano jumped in front of Ichigo's desk, making Ichigo stay sitting while Keigo freaked out about something that was taking up Ichigo's lunch time. "Ichigo have you heard about the three new Hotties! Three of them! Three new Hotties!" Keigo was freaking out but Ichigo stood up from his desk, not saying any interest in what Keigo was saying. He was more interested in what food was going to fill his stomach in the matter of minutes. "Ichigo are you listening to me?! Three New Girls! Ones in Class A and the two other ones are in Class C! And the best thing is there in our class for HISTORY!" Keigo just kept explaining and Ichigo kept ignoring. Ichigo just walked out of class while Keigo freaked out on him be Ichigo was apparently not listening.

_**I wonder what Maura's doing for lunch? **_Ichigo thought as he walked out of the classroom and scanned for any signs for Maura's radiant aura. He felt and saw nothing so he continued to walk towards the cafeteria for his food.

* * *

Maura was walking down a path on the other side of school going to the spot her cousin claimed they would meet for lunch. This place was new to her, nothing like Massachusetts. This place confused her. She hugged herself, lost in her memories. She then turned the corner, not paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone. She lost her balance causing her to fall backwards onto her ass.

* * *

Ichigo was walking, hands in his pockets, away from the cafeteria because it was so crowed. He didn't even get any food. His stomach growled, he was hungry but this crowded school was getting in his way. He walked by himself around the soccer fields, past the cluster of shady trees where he saw Rachel and Britney eating lunch and possibly waiting for Maura. He walked toward the dark wall. The dark wall was a wall on the farthest part of school that was a place to go when you wanted to be alone or with a girlfriend or boyfriend. It was the one place in the school that didn't get any sunlight all day and everyone knew where it was except for teachers. Well not like her wanted to anything at the wall with himself, he just needed to get away. A lot has happened in the past day that hasn't sunken in yet, and he just needed to get away. He was about to turn the corner when someone turned the corner and bumped into him. They were sent flying off of him and Ichigo was too deep in thought to even think about if anyone was turning the corner. "Hey I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Ichigo apologized and looked down at the person on the ground. _**MAURA!!!! **_Ichigo saw the small, beautiful person that he was falling for. He saw her hurt face and he felt his heart sink. He bent down, "Hey Maura you okay?"

Maura looked up into his stern face and chocolate brown eyes and her heart started pounding so badly it made her body shake. "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled and Ichigo held out a hand for her to take. She took it openly and he gently brought her to her feet. Ichigo was dying because feeling her touch again just made him too complete. Maura, on the other hand, heart was going ballistic in her chest and it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Also her fingers were tingling form Ichigo's touch. Ichigo didn't want to do it, but he let go of her hand and Maura dusted herself off. The tingling sensation left her hand and started to spread through her body and made her body hot especially her face.

Ichigo saw her face and wasn't sure if she was blushing or just plain hot. Maura was looked to the ground and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Maura you okay?" Ichigo asked and she began to walk in the direction she was going before.

"Yeah fine." She replied and hid her face behind her bangs.

Ichigo walked up next to her, "You sure, your face is all red. Why don't you sit down?" Ichigo suggested and looked down at her.

Maura felt light headed and her heart was about to explode. She stopped walking, turned towards Ichigo who stopped walking when she did and looked up at him. She smiled, "I'm fine really," But when she looked into his eyes her heart started to ache and she began not to breathe right and not think right. "I . . . just . . . stood . . . to . . . quickly . . ." She then started to loose all senses of her body, her whole mind went black, and she started to loose balance.

As she started to fall backwards Ichigo reflexes reacted and he caught her before she even got to the ground. "Maura?" Ichigo shook her lightly when she was lying in his arms. When she didn't respond he knew she passed out. He swore under his breath, "Shit!" He then gathered her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the nurses.


	8. Chapter 8: Delusions

Chapter 8: Delusions

Running, running as far as her feet can take her. Running through deep woods that reminded her so much of the past. _**What is this . . . ? What's going on? Is this a dream? If it's a dream then what is it telling me? It has to be telling me something! **_Maura thought and her thoughts from her mind echoed through the dark forest of Eden. Maura kept running, nothing could stop her, not even her own will. The deep, dark forest came to a clearing and she saw a small cottage. _**No it can't be . . . **_She stopped running and stood still in the clearing. She stared at the cottage she once lived in with her mother when a woman came out of the cottage door. She was a small, petite and skinny woman, she had long black hair in a braid and she was scanning the woods for something.

She spotted Maura, "Maura! God sweetie I've been looking for you all day! Come inside I need you." She yelled so Maura could here. She then smiled and turned into the cottage and disappeared the dark shadows of the cottage door.

Maura stood there wide eyed, _**Mom . . . **_Maura thought as she started to walk towards the cottage. _**Mom. **_Maura's speed sped up. "Mommy!!" Maura screamed and ran into the cottage. She was standing in the door way of her old home and her mom was gone, "Mom?" Maura walked slowly around the empty room, no sight of her mother. Then in a blink of an eye the cottage was smothered in flames and Maura was in the middle of it. "Mommy where are you?!" Maura screamed as she fell to her knees and the heat of the flames made her sweat and the smoke made her cough. Then out of no where something picked her up, jumped out of the flaming cottage and carried her away. She was to busy to thinking of her mother to see who it was but when they placed her on a rock near a stream she saw the orange hair. Maura whipped the salty tears from her eyes to see clearer, "Ichigo?" She squeaked and sniffed her nose.

"Yes?" She turned her head towards the person as they sat next to her on the rock. It was Ichigo!! And in a Soul Reaper Uniform!! This was getting weird for her and she rose and eyebrow. He looked into her eyes and placed a hand on her head. "You okay?" He asked as he moved closer to her. Maura shrugged and looked away from him. Ichigo started to run fingers through her hair. Shortly after Maura to relax and closed her eyes and his hand moved from her head to her back, moving in small circles and up and down her back. This relaxed to the point that she was leaning against him. But when he stuck his nose into her hair and a hand on her knee she blushed and freaked. She pushed him off of her causing him to fall off the rock and face first into the ground.

Maura stood up quickly, blush invading her cheeks, and faced him screaming, "ICHIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??"

Ichigo chuckled and stood up from the ground. He brushed himself off and looked at Maura. "I'm comforting you, what does it look like?" He took a step closer and she took a step back.

Maura looked at Ichigo. "You're hitting on me that's what you're doing!!" Maura said while grinding her teeth and anger building up in her chest.

"Now there's no need to be angry." Ichigo said taking another step closer. Maura again took a step back from him but then tripped on a root of a Weeping Willow and was sent stumbling backwards. She stumbled through the hanging branched and she ran into the trunk of the tree. She winced in pain from the sharp bark digging into her skin. Then Ichigo was suddenly standing in front of her, slamming both hands on the tree so there was no way for her to get out. Maura closed her eyes, thinking she was going to get hit, but when she felt soft fingers on her cheek she opened her eyes. She looked into Ichigo's eyes which were filled with care and love; her heart sank. These eyes that she was looking into were eyes that have never looked at her before, caring and loving eyes were not the kind of eyes she had ever seen from a man . . . only her mother. These eyes that he was giving her made her body warm and it felt like it was going to melt. His soft fingers traced her cheek bone, to her lips and then her chin. He cupped her chin and stood closer to her. Her face turned red as she thought how tempting it was to kiss those soft lips of his. "Maura . . ." Ichigo breathed heavily breaking the silence.

_**Oh No! Oh God! Don't Say IT! **_Maura screamed in her head as Ichigo's other hand left the tree, slid down her arm and linked into her own hand. _**Dear God Ichigo Don't Say IT! Please, Oh Dear God Don't Say IT!! **_

"I Love You." Ichigo moaned with complete passion in his voice.

"Ichigo you don't mean that!" Maura's face turned bright red. Ichigo shook his head like she was crazy and chuckled. Ichigo then bent down to kiss her. Maura couldn't duck away because of the tree and she didn't want to either. For once she wanted to taste the lips of a man, for once she felt like it was right. She's blushed as he tipped her chin up making her look up into his eyes. Those eyes of his were really driving her fanatical.

_**Why is this happening . . . ? Why does he seem so different . . . ? Why am I not pulling away and rather going for it for his . . . lovely  
being . . . ? Am I falling for him . . . ? **_Maura thought as Ichigo's grip on her hand tightened. His lips were about to touch hers and when they were so close the woods disappeared and Ichigo.

* * *

Maura's eyes shot open and saw Rachel and Britney who were screaming. Maura couldn't hear, feel, sense a thing but then a warp of sound blasted into her eyes and her the last seconds of their screams. Her sense of feeling came back shortly after the sound coming back and noticed she was in a bed and apparently her sense of remembering didn't come back because she didn't know where she was. Maura suddenly sat up and saw the nurse, who drew back the curtain and . . . Ichigo. She felt her eyes widen and her sense of remembering came back. She remembers she passed out when she was with Ichigo and he carried her the whole way here. _**So it was a dream . . . all of it was a dream . . . this isn't good . . . Uh-Oh!!!! **_Maura thought and gasped lightly.

"What happened?!" the nurse freaked out and Maura felt Ichigo's eyes on her.

Britney laughed and looked at the nurse, "Nothing, she just woke up quickly." The nurse sighed and walked away with Ichigo behind her. Britney laughed nervously and looked back at Maura, "Hey you-."

"Close the curtains." Maura cut off Britney and ordered Britney. Maura hid her face behind her bangs and was shaking once again and she knew why.

"Maura you okay? Are you cold?" Rachel saw Maura's shaking and tried to aide her and Britney closed the curtains.

"No I'm not okay!" Maura's whisper was harsh and she was getting angry. Britney's back stayed facing Maura and bit her lip; she knew exactly why there was anger in Maura's voice and she didn't want it to happen so soon. Rachel backed away slowly, seeing the anger in Maura's face was kind of scaring her and she didn't like it when Maura was mad. "I had a dream . . ." Maura looked at the foot of the bed; Rachel looked at Britney who was gripping the curtain tightly and now Rachel knew why Maura was angry. "And you know Wickens never have dreams, and when they do, that dream is telling them something. Do you want to know what **my** dream told me and made me see?" Maura's voice started to rise slowly. "I saw my mother . . ." Maura paused. "And Ichigo." Britney twitched and gripped the curtain harder. "My mother burned to the stake and Ichigo . . . confessed his **un-dying love** to me! And he was also in a **Soul Reaper Outfit**!!!!" Maura's voice rose with anger and looked at Britney's back, "And you knew about it," She looked at Rachel, "You both knew he was **my Soul Reaper**!!!" Maura was practically screaming at this point and it was scaring the both of them.

Britney let go of the curtain quickly and turned around quickly, "**We wanted to protect you!!**" Britney screamed back at Maura.

"**PROTECT ME!**" Maura screeched, "**Me passing out every time I'm near him is protecting me!!??**" Maura was looking at Britney in the eyes. Britney was going to say something but then sighed, she admitted defeat, which was not a lot, and it was only with Maura when she admitted defeat. "You really thought you could keep this from me!" Maura got out of bed quickly and put her shoes back on. "Seriously you guys!" Maura choked that last sentence. The tears were building in her throat and she felt like her eyes were welling up. She stormed past Britney and threw back the curtain and ran out of the nurse's office. When she ran out of the door the nurse was standing outside the door way with Ichigo.

She stormed past them and the nurse yelled after Maura, "Maura!" the nurse sighed as she saw Maura continued to run down the hall. She looked back at Ichigo who wasn't in his spot anymore. "Ichigo?" The nurse said softly, wondering he got to. He then came running out of her office with a tissue box in hand.

"I'll get her." Ichigo said and ran after Maura.

"Ichigo!" the nurse yelled. The nurse sighed once again. "I give up!" And she walked into her office.

* * *

Maura was running down hallways she didn't even know. Tear in eyes blurring, worsening her vision. She couldn't see where her feet were taking her. She then threw open a door and shortly after that came a nice, cooling breeze. She rubbed her eyes and she found that her feet had taken her to the middle ceiling of the school. She choked and started to cry. She cried in her hands and another beautiful breeze came.

"Maura?" she heard a voice behind her, a male voice . . . Ichigo's deep soothing baritone. She lifted her head from her hands and hasty fists started whipping tears away, "You okay?" Ichigo said in a calming tone she had never heard before. It was low and soft.

"No," Maura gasped for air, "Don't," She gasped again, "Look at me like this." And again. She was gasping for air since she didn't have any from running and crying so much. She heard Ichigo come up behind her and she tried to cover up the tear as fast as possible but they just kept coming; she was too upset.

"Maura its okay; mind you not knowing but I do live with two younger sisters." Ichigo came up behind her. She felt his spiritual pressure and it made her heart pound and her face turn red. He was trying to get a raise out of her and he continued, "Who are very emotional and I'm used to it." The try didn't work so he sighed and walked in front of her.

Maura's face was dripping with tears, snot and maybe some drool. Her nose was all stuffy and her fists where rubbing her eyes to make the crying stop but it just wasn't working. Salty, confused, hurt tears were falling down her face and it was no use in trying anymore. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she took her fist away from her eyes. She saw the best thing was ever in her presence at the time . . . a holy tissue box. She looked up at Ichigo, who had a small smile upon that heavenly his face of his. Maura stopped crying from a second; mesmerized by that holy smiled he was giving her. She then did actions that surprised both him and her. She grabbed the tissue box out of his hands and then ran up to him; wrapping her small arms around his torso and continued to weep in his chest.

Ichigo was so surprised by her actions his whole face turned red. He had the sudden urge to push her way but when his body didn't respond to his brains commands, that deep blush turned into a light pink. He just stood there a while, while she cried into his chest, not doing anything. Till his hormones started yelling at him, in the back of his head, that he kept locked up for centuries, telling him to hug her. He struggled but then slowly wrapped an arm around her and another hand went to her head, where his fingers slowly took over his will and ran them through her brown soft hair. "I-I-I-I'll protect you." Ichigo whispered and stuttered.

Maura heard Ichigo say something but she didn't hear what exactly what it was. She took a step back, taking a tissue from the box and then whipped her face. "What?" She mumbled as she blew her nose.

"I-I-I'll . . ." Ichigo trailed off, facing turning pink. He looked away from Maura's cute, irresistible confused face. She then did the thing that threw him off the edge; she tilted her head to the side in confusion but still tears rolling down her cheeks. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. She squealed and he held her tightly in a hug. Maura kind of sat there for a second shocked but then relaxed some till: "I'll protect you." she heard Ichigo say loud and clear. She froze and then looked up at him. "No matter what it takes I'll protect you." Maura wiggled out of his hold and rose and eye brow. "I don't know what this owning me is all about, frankly its kind of weird, but I'll try my hardest to be there for you." Ichigo sighed and looked down to the ground. Then he heard a giggle form Maura, he looked at her and saw she wasn't crying anymore and she was . . . smiling.

"You know a lot." Maura smiled up at him, taking another tissue and blowing her nose which seemed to be so stuffed it would take this whole tissue box to get it cleaned and as for the tears too.

"Well a lot has happened in the last two days." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head and looked away from her.

Then all of a sudden arms wrapped around his torso again. "Thank you." He heard Maura muffle into his chest.

Ichigo's face turned pink once again. "Your welcome." He said plainly and then pulled away from Maura. She looked up at him, "Well why don't we sit down." Ichigo pointed over the pipe coming out of the ceiling and Maura smiled. She ran over to the pipe with him walking behind her. She turned on her toes in a circle for a while, talking about things that made Ichigo chuckle as he walked slowly behind and she sat down on the pipe. When she sat down on the pipe she didn't know it would be so slippery and she fell backwards, legs went high up in the air and she screamed. Ichigo saw her fall and freaked out; he ran over to the pipe and looked over it. He saw Maura laughing hard, tissue box still in hand, legs still on the pipe and he laughed. He pulled her back up on the pipe and he sat down next to her. They started talking and she started to clean up her face with the tissues. They talked forever, not running out of things to say, till the end of day bell rang and suspected enough; there were all the tissues in a stack of one and half feet high whipped in all tears, snot and drool that excreted from Maura's face.


	9. Chapter 9:Sweet Dreams Invading Thoughts

Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams Invading Thoughts

_One Week Later_

White room, nothing in it but a white canopy bed; white silk satin surrounded the bed hanging off the ceiling. The white room was full of light and a light continuous breeze filled the room, making the white silk satin move flawlessly through the air. White Egyptian cotton, soft to the touch, softly covered two bodies, who were, flirtatiously, playfully fooling around in the king sized bed. The two of them were alone, just the two of them; just as he always wanted. Ichigo, moaning from her half naked body sliding over his naked torso and chest, her small breasts being pressed into his bare chest and her hips moving in circles grinding against his torso. Her short brown hair dangled in his face, tickling his cheeks while his lips touched hers. Soft lips that he longed for since he first laid eyes on her, her taste was so good it was unbearable. Maura was giggling in the kiss from his soft fingertips running over every inch of her soft silky skin. She was sitting on his waist as he lay on bottom, hands running over her hips. She pulled away from his craving desired lips and laughed as he wiggled beneath her in impatience. His hands stayed on her hips and her hands ran over his well toned chest and torso. A white lacy bra and pure white cotton underwear were the only pieces of clothing in his way to making her his; a white pair of boxers were in her way. It has been so long since he longed for this moment with her and he didn't want her to have all the fun, so he quickly flipped over, making her scream playfully. The light against her skin was making her glow and Ichigo knew he was in the arms of an angel and he hovered over that angel staring into her eyes with lust and ecstasy. She breathed heavily and licked her lips and he then dipped for her lips. He kissed her softly and then moved down to her neck. He kissed her neck softly as his hands groped her hips and back side. Maura then moaned his name softly, that way she said it was the only thing to make his body go numb. From saying his name like that, different waves of coursing sensations seemed too wrapped around his groin and all the blood in his body ran to that particular area. Ichigo ran his lips over her soft skin and moaned her name against her chest and neck every wave that tighten around his groin.

"Maura . . ." Ichigo moaned lightly as he rolled over in bed causing him to lying on his back. Boner protruding from his boxers and making the sheets stick up around the particular area of his body, letting the whole world to see.

Rukia stood at the side of his bed staring down at the **thing** that she could believe she was seeing for the second time this freaking week. She was already for school and was pissed because Ichigo wasn't up yet because his alarm didn't go off that morning. She wasn't about the wake him; she was afraid he'd freak out over his thing . . . wait did that ever stop her before. She smirked as she bent at the waist and whispered in Ichigo's ear; making her best attempt to sound like Maura. "Oh Ichigo, you need to get up now. Your going to be late for school you big boy." At "big boy" Rukia moaned and was holding back laughter so bad her face was turning red. Ichigo breathed deep and she saw that he was waking up. He moaned and Rukia stood back up straight. She couldn't hold it in any longer so she started laughing and Ichigo moaned again.

Ichigo yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up in bed and looked at Rukia like she was nuts, "Why you laughing so much?" Ichigo asked and yawned again.

Rukia stopped laughing and whipped the tears away that were made from her laughing. She looked him in the eyes but was bursting out in laughing every time she looked him in the eye, "Oh nothing," Rukia said while laughing. She then made herself stop laughing and then looked down at his crotch. "You're just a very happy person this morning now aren't you?" She bit her lip from keeping in the laughter.

Ichigo looked down at his member, screamed very loudly and turned the brightest red you'd ever see him. "What the hell, how long have you been staring!!" Ichigo flipped and covered his boner with his pillow. His face turned to embarrassed and scared.

Rukia laughed, "Ever since you started moaning "Maura . . . Maura . . ." in your sleep!" Rukia fell to the floor from laughing so hard. Ichigo still blushed and got up from the bed, still the pillow covered his sacred area. Walked over to his dresser and peaked under the pillow. His boner subsided from the embarrassment Rukia was giving him. He grunted and chucked the pillow back on the bed from anger and annoyance. He started to undress to get ready for school while Rukia stayed on the floor laughing. She suddenly stopped laughing when Kon came out from under the bed.

"What are you laughing so much about Rukia?" Kon said while rubbing his eyes. Rukia started laughing again and Kon raised an eyebrow. He looked at Ichigo and Ichigo shrugged with a red face still and an annoyed face. Kon smirked from the blush that was on Ichigo's face and Rukia's hysterical laughing he had to know now. Kon smirked, "Okay someone got to tell me what happened." Kon laughed a bit.

At that moment Ichigo snapped, "NOTHING HAPPENED! RUKIA SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Ichigo screamed as he buttoned up his shirt. While he was screaming Rukia wiggled over to Kon and was whispering what happened just now in his ear. Kon had such a shocked face and then fell to the floor laughing with Rukia. Ichigo then grabbed Kon by the head and brought Kon to eye level. Kon stopped laughing, "**Do you want me to pull every limb off your body and crush that mod-soul in your body?**" Ichigo growled and Kon swallowed loudly, "**Didn't think so!**" Ichigo threw Kon on the bed so hard that Kon bounced off the bed hit the ceiling, hit the bed again and then the window in the matter of seconds. Rukia also shut up from how mad he was and just stared at him while he grabbed his bag. He faced her, the devil literally reflecting in his eyes, she swallowed hard too; he was scaring her. "**Get up Rukia, were leaving now!**" Ichigo snarled and grabbed his bag off his deck. Rukia got up and bit her lip, it was still funny, and him angry was making it even funnier and hard to resist. Rukia got to the window and jumped. She then ran to the gate and laughed lightly as she waited for Ichigo to come out.

Ichigo then walked out of his room, face red with anger and embarrassment. He walked down stairs where he just put on his shoes and left without breakfast. He was so angry he thought he would have blew up on Yuzu or Karin, so he thought is was best to just get out of there before he blew his lid. He also thanked to god his father wasn't up yet, he would of kicked his ass so bad there would have been a hole in a wall somewhere in the house. Ichigo put on his shoes and walked out. He saw Rukia and his face reddened with anger and embarrassment. He barged through the gate not looking at Rukia and just kept walking, knowing she didn't see him because she as to busy laughing about his moaning and his boner. Rukia spotted him a couple blocks away and she giggled. She then ran after him. Running after him was hard, he was walking so fast and every time there was an intersection he would be on the other side literally running and she would be stuck in the traffic. Rukia sighed till they got to the back roads and that's when she started running.

Ichigo walked fast, keeping his distance from Rukia, the lying and deceiving Rukia. He was just too mad at her to face her so he continued to walk towards the corner where he would meet Rachel, Britney and . . . Maura. A lot has happened between the four of them during the last week. Ichigo found out Rachel is a gypsy from India from the 1300's; she was the best well known gypsy through out India and she had her own caravan that traveled through India to dance and entertain people in that area they traveled. But apparently Rachel doesn't remember how she died and what happened to her. She knows something in her past was missing and she's trying to figure out what the hell happened to her. For Britney is a different story, Britney is a Nicro Nymph, a nymph that is very sexually induced and lives to find her one true love. Britney lived during the Roman and Greek gods and pleasured the gods and lived till the 1800s. Britney says that a Nicro Nymph can live as long as they shall but when they find there one true love they turn into there real selves and live normal lives with that person by there side. But when Britney thought she found her true love, in England during the 1830s but he killed her because he thought she was a **wicked **creature. Last, for Maura, Maura told Ichigo everything she thought that was important. Maura lived in the 1500s with her mother in an enchanted forest outside Salem, Massachusetts. Her mother made Maura from the earth and that is why Maura is so in tacked with the earth and Mother Nature. Also since Ichigo was now **her** Soul Reaper, he had to protect her during the hard stuff, she said that her didn't have to protect her through everything, she has he magic for that but only the really hard stuff. Maura also warned Ichigo that there would be a ton of Hollows after her because they would want her powerful soul, alive or not so he better watch out. Maura also has a book in her chest called her heart, it's a spell book that can be pulled out and put back in from the Wicken that owns it. If that book it damaged; the Wicken shall parish, if it is burned the Wicken will die. But other than that's she's practically normal. But the thing that Ichigo can't understand was how Rachel and Britney became human again when Maura did. Apparently, very powerful souls stick together and that's what happened with Rachel, Britney and Maura. Their souls are so entwined that if any of them became human again then the others would too, so Rachel and Britney were just waiting for him to come around so they could become human with Maura.

Ichigo turned the corner and saw the three of them down about seven blocks. Rachel was in the middle of the street doing one of her gypsy dances the Ichigo likes a lot. Britney was leaning against a wall playing an acoustic guitar? And Maura was leaning on the opposite wall reading a book, like she always was. She's loves to read. Ichigo's face lit up, seeing Maura from afar but got even more embarrassed because there she was . . . the girl of his dreams, his very special dreams.

Rachel stopped dancing and looked down the street in Ichigo's direction. She put her hands to her hips and pouted. "Hey you're late! Where going to be late for school and its all your fault!" Rachel screamed at Ichigo who was six blocks away. Rachel was a very smart and sophisticated person, hated to be late for very important dates and **hated **fool around. Though Rachel was a very stubborn girl, she had her upsides. She had excellent grades and was actually a fun person when she wasn't in school. She was a great dancer and parties all the time.

"Oh, Rachel leave him alone, he probably has a good reason he's late." Maura explained and turned a page in her book. She looked away from the pages and looked in Ichigo's direction. "And Rukia's not with him either?" She was surprised to see Rukia not there with and was really wondering why.

Britney laughed and stopped playing her acoustic. "I know why he's late." Britney pushed off the wall and put her guitar behind her back. Britney was a loud and funny person, she got good grades but parties all night and everyday. She then finds a guy and they bang each other all night. But that morning the person she was with doesn't remember anything because she's a nymph and she doesn't want anyone knowing who she is. But, of course, Britney had some down sides, Britney had the temper of Ichigo and didn't put up with anything from anyone, she was one hell of a fighter so if you got in a fight with her, you'd be on the ground in a second. Maura looked at her and she looked at Maura, "He's late because he banged the fuck out of Rukia this morning." Britney was watching Maura's face.

Maura's face turned bright red and she screamed. "No he couldn't! No!" Maura gasped and slammed her book shut. For Maura she had also grown a little crush on Ichigo . . . wait, no not little, HUGE! She had a huge crush on him that he didn't know about . . . that nobody knew about but Rachel and Britney. She always blushed when they talked about him. And when he came into view, her heart would jump and she felt like she would turn to mush. She liked everything about him, she like how nice he was to her, how strong he was, and how innocent; she loves how clumsy and stupid he is around girls, her especially. He acts like he's never even kiss a girl and she loves that about him. Also her heart got better when she was around him, when she got to know him more her heart didn't act so badly around his Spiritual Pressure, her heart was acting more normal nowadays.

Britney laughed, "I'm joking!" She picked up her school bag and Ichigo was now one block away and everyone stopped in there tracks. Even from one block away they could feel his anger. He was so angry they could taste his anger. Everyone stayed still and quiet as he walked by and didn't acknowledge them. All three of them saw that red face and raised an eyebrow. "Oh-My-God, he's angry! Holy Fu-." Britney said but was cut off by a breathing heavy and sweating Rukia who just showed up.

Maura looked at Rukia and then Ichigo and knew he wasn't angry . . . he was embarrassed. Maura sighed, "I'll talk to him." Maura said as she put her book in her bag and ran after him kind of.

Rachel and Britney looked at Rukia, "What happened?" They said at the same time. Rukia had he hands on her knees and was catching her breath. He made her run 36 freakin blocks and running in the Gigi wasn't fun, it totally wore her out.

Rukia caught her breath in a couple of seconds and then stood up straight. She smiled that turned into laughs, "You're going to die when I tell you this story." Rukia said in her laughs and Rachel and Britney laughed and raised an eyebrow. They started walking and Rukia started talking.

Maura was behind Ichigo, who was walking so fast he was literally running. Maura kept saying his name but he wouldn't slow down. "Ichigo will you slow down?" Maura said practically running after her him. She made a loud squeal in frustration and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped suddenly and she did also, he whipped around and looked into her eyes with anger and embarrassment. She took her hand off his shoulder, she looked at his face and saw the devil in his face and she hugged her bag. "Ichigo?"

His face turned bright red from the look of her. His mind filled with images of her and him and last nights dream but more explicit. His mind overflowed of images of her mouth filled with his untouched area and her head bobbing up and down, making sensual waves of uncontrollable pleasure run to the tip if his shaft and released into her mouth.

"Ichigo?"

Maura interrupted his thoughts and he practically screamed. He saw that she was leaning in his face and was reading it. He jerked back and all he could do was make weird noises. If he talked his words would have been jumbled and sounded like this: **"I, uh, me, uh, you, ummm . . . FUCK ME!!" **

Ichigo looked away and all he could do was mumbled jumbled words together. Maura was making this way hard on him. He heard her giggle. "You don't want to talk about it, I guess?" Maura said and giggled from the sight of him biting his lip holding back his words. He shook his head vigorously 'no' as started to walk towards school faster than before. Maura squealed and ran after him, ran by him and then stopped in front of him. He stopped and Maura lost her temper a bit, "Will you stop running away!?" Maura screamed a bit and Ichigo looked at her. He was thrown back from her angry voice; he had never seen her at the least angry. She was looking at the ground and then she looked in his eyes, "Can I at least walk with you?" She calmed down and smiled.

That smile was the only thing to calm down Ichigo and kind of make his inside turn. Ichigo took three long breaths and then Ichigo spoke, "Yes." Those three long breaths calmed him down enough to speak normally but how about acting normally? Maura and Ichigo started walking, slowly, not talking, a good dead silence. But Ichigo was walking weirdly; he was all over the place, shaky and wobbly. But during that walk of good silence, Ichigo's insides calmed down and his body started to turn to normal except his mind which was still being broken up with explicit thoughts and everyday thoughts. When Ichigo and Maura got to school they split because they have different homeroom classes but soon enough they will see each other again . . . in history class.

* * *

History Class

Sitting there in history class was horrible, painstakingly horrible. It was always the class before lunch and if you listened carefully you could hear all the stomachs gurgling for food. And today's class was especially painful for Ichigo because Maura was presenting her paper on Worriers of the Futile Era; and of coarse she got an A+ on it; and the teacher always makes you present if you have better grade than the whole class. Ichigo sat there in his usual seat, middle row, third one to the back, right in the middle of the class room; but was so uncomfortable. He kept squirming; again thoughts of Maura clouded his mind. But this time it wasn't in that white room and her half naked, it was right there in the class room, on the teachers desk, **with everyone there**. She was gripping the sides of the desk as she leaned against it and Ichigo was on his knees, face in her  
va-jay jay . . . licking it. He didn't know why but his fantasies were making him think of crazy things. Things he's seen when he went to Keigo's house while Keigo was watching porn . . . was that a sight to see. Ichigo stormed out of the house as fast of a gazelle. But Ichigo remembered one thing that scared his mind forever and for always; a man licking the clit of a woman like in his fantasy; damn Sex Ed and teaching him the parts of a woman's sexual reproductive system.

Ichigo felt eyes on him as he leaned forward, backwards, side to side. Every time he squirmed the teacher would look at him weird but then look back at Maura who was still reading and not moaning his name is ecstasy. Ichigo knew the eyes that were staring the whole time were none other than, Rukia, Rachel and Britney. He could see them in the back of his head, Rukia laughing, Rachel telling him it was okay and he'll make through it and Britney who would be screaming at him to jack-off in the middle of class.

He shifted in his chair, once again, as a particular area of his anatomy started to become hard and uncontrollable. Ichigo licked his lips and leaned over his desk. Maura then flipped the last page of her paper and the teacher said how wonderful it was. The whole class started to clap and Maura smiled. Ichigo looked at her and she was glowing; she really liked getting good grades on things and when people appreciated them she would glow. Then her eyes met Ichigo's and he blushed lightly; he loved it when she was happy. She blushed some from Ichigo's eyes looking over her.

Ichigo couldn't help do anything at that moment, all his senses everything were about to explode. His breathing turned heavy and that particular area turned rock hard and he couldn't do anything about it. He rolled his tongue inside his mouth and his eyes turned glossy. At that moment he felt like getting up and raping Maura but instead he slammed his head against his desk and whole face turned absolutely red. Rukia, Britney, Rachel and Keigo looked at him weird but then he did something totally out of the blue. He sat up quickly causing the desk to jump, but he then pushed the desk to the side literally throwing it a Rukia. Rukia screamed and everyone looked at him, but once that happened he dashed out of the room.

"**Ichigo!**" The teacher screamed as she chased him to the door but he got out of the door so quick it was impossible to catch him. She ran to the door way and watched him run down the hallway and run right into the boys bathroom.

The teacher turned around and Rukia, Britney, Rachel and Keigo stood up so fast it startled her. "I'll get him." The four of them said at the same time.

The teacher blinked, "Girls sit down." The teacher waved at them and Britney, Rachel and Rukia sat down. "Keigo can you check on him please?" The teacher sighed, "He's in the bathroom." Keigo walked away from his seat and down the hallway.

* * *

Ichigo dashed into the bathroom and kicked every stall open. Making sure no one was in there was critical for what he was about to do. He sighed when no one was in there and locked him self in the forth stall. He backed himself up against the wall of the stall and looked down. Hormones, explicit thoughts and Maura all got to his head and now was in his blood stream, running to the stop that was standing on end. He's only touched it like once in his life time, and that once was a dare. But right now was the largest thing he had ever gotten worked up over, Maura and her whole well being. He struggled to get his belt undone but soon enough he got it undone and his pants fell down to the ground. He also pulled down his boxers and stood there; staring at the long shaft protruding from his body. His licked his lips and closed his eyes, his hand was about to enclose around his libido when:

"Hey Ichigo you in here?" He heard Keigo say as he walked in through the boy's bathroom door. Ichigo stopped and made a funny kind of squeak from shock. Keigo laughed a bit, "I take that as a yes." Ichigo's hand jerked away from his area of untouched pleasure and there was silence. "So," Keigo killed the silence, "You okay?" He asked as Ichigo heard him leaning against the sink because the automatic fosset went off.

"Uh," Ichigo was choking on words; he really couldn't get anything out that sounded the least normal, "Yeah fine." He squeaked and swallowed hard because this state that he was in was butchering his insides.

Ichigo heard the automatic fosset shut off and heard Keigo walking away, "Okay?" Keigo said and Ichigo heard him turn and figured out that Keigo was pacing.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore; he had urges to punch something from the pain his stomach was giving him. He balled his fist and bit his lip; Ichigo fought back the urges to scream on the top of his lungs. Ichigo then made a funny little squeak as he fought back a huge urge to scream and Keigo stopped walking in paces. Ichigo took a deep breath, to at least say the words that he was about to say to Keigo. "Hey Keigo-can-you-watch-the-door?" Ichigo said so fast that his words seemed to be combined.

Keigo laughed because he actually understood what Ichigo was getting at. He didn't know Ichigo was that worked up, "Sure buddy, anything for the **state **your in now." Keigo didn't say another word and walked out of the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind Keigo, Ichigo let out a light scream that sounded more like a grunt. His senses were taking him over completely, he didn't care anymore. His hand enclosed over his groin and he threw his head back. His hand began to move up and down slowly. After a short while he tightened his grip and moans started to roll up his throat. This pleasure was something he had never felt before and he actually enjoyed it. Partially . . . mostly, it was because of the state he was in but thinking of Maura made this more pleasurable. He thought of how warm she was, how wonderful it would be to have his pulsing shaft, gently moving in and out of her. He ran his thumb over the tip of his libido as he though of speeding up the pace and making her moan and call his name. Her legs wrapped around his waist and hugging his neck and him picking up the pace even more, for both of them are feeling this wonderful feeling of release of energy and pleasure. Ichigo tighten his grip a bit more as he felt his body turn into an inferno. He arched his back as pleasure, yet very sinful, rushed to his tip and shot all over his hand. White sticky substance covered his hand and he breathed heavily. He struggled to stay standing because that release was so powerful, more powerful that he had every felt in his life. His eyes fluttered open and looked down, now limp and not taking over his body and every move was his groin.

He sighed as he looked up. "Fuck." Was all he said as he turned bright red while looking at the bathroom stall wall opposite of him. It was covered in the white sticky substance that was dripping from his hand and falling to the floor. Ichigo didn't care about his hand, now all he cared about was how the hell he was going to get all of that off the wall.


End file.
